


Бухло и котики 40к

by Grim n Dark Company (littleclevercat)



Series: Fit Tempestas! [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/Grim%20n%20Dark%20Company
Summary: Флафф, бессмысленный и беспощадный. Warhammer 40,000 и котики на борту крейсера Караула Смерти. Минутка юмора и мимими в мире далекого темного будущего. Бонус к Fit Tempestas!





	

**Author's Note:**

> автор: Аликс Альберти
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Вообще это не только вбоквел к Fit Tempestas!, но и подарок для Кота, которая помогала мне побеждать матчасть при написании FT (от ваха-канона до биологии).
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Fit Tempestas! вполне серьезная (ну, для фанфика) вещь, а вот "Бухло и котики" уже нет.  
> Зато действующие лица вполне серьезны и на них можно даже посмотреть!  
> Калио: http://i.imgur.com/5MMY0uo.jpg  
> Ингвар: http://i.imgur.com/ufm2MAf.jpg  
> Арт V-Raider

\- ММАУ!  
\- Брысь отсюда, - привычно отмахнулся Ингвар. – Что, опять крысюка притащил? Ну сколько тебе объяснять можно, что не жру я их, не жру, если без надобности… Так. Стой. Где ты эту пакость взял?!

Когда Ингвару Медвежьему Когтю случилось видение, он даже не догадывался, чего ему будет стоить следовать своему вюрду. Разумеется, виду он обычно не показывал, и о том, насколько тяжело ему на самом деле приходится, могли догадываться только те немногие из братьев, кто, как и Космический Волк, навсегда сделал выбор в пользу черной брони воина на службе одной из наиболее могущественных организаций Империума. Истребительная команда 001, прикомандированная к мобильной крепости, крейсеру «Воитель Жуков», целиком состояла из космодесантников, которые не собирались возвращаться под штандарты своих орденов. Технодесантник Дарий Эмборнар из Багровых Кулаков или апотекарий Айфер Крон из Гвардии Ворона остались в Карауле Смерти потому, что благодаря своим знаниям были полезнее здесь. Бастор Хадертон, капеллан из Имперских Кулаков, был нужнее всего среди боевых братьев из разных орденов, поскольку его умению обратить непримиримую вражду в кровное братство не было равных. Брат-капитан Севидимус Севералис, Мортификатор, командующий крепостью, дал обет не покидать Караул Смерти до самой смерти, завещав сжечь его обезглавленное тело, а череп отправить в Базилика Мортис на Посуле. А Калио Хениасу, Черному Щиту, просто некуда было возвращаться – Караул Смерти стал его новым орденом. Новой семьей.  
Что же до рунного жреца, то Ингвару Медвежьему Когтю было видение. Причем, в обстоятельствах весьма недвусмысленных. Еще более недвусмысленным было то обстоятельство, что видение с тем же посылом получил и его наставник Хакон Одноглазый Ворон, даром что в это время он находился в твердыне Космических Волков на Фенрисе, а Ингвар вместе с Калио сражался с космодесантниками-предателями на безвестной планетке Ската, на протяжении тысячелетий не знавшей, что такое скверна Хаоса. Подходил его первый срок службы в Карауле, и по его истечению Медвежий Коготь отправился на Фенрис, дабы испросить у Волчьего Владыки разрешения остаться на борту «Воителя Жукова», ну а дальше – куда вюрд повернет. Разумеется, разрешение он получил – еще бы его не получить, когда Волчьего Владыку перед фактом ставит Верховный рунный жрец.  
Во второй раз провожали Ингвара в Караул Смерти как в последний путь. В том смысле, что он очень плохо помнил, как вообще добрался до своей каюты на корабле, который должен был доставить его в Аркаим, крепость Караула Смерти субсектора Финис. Да и наутро голова после пира в трапезной Клыка, прямо скажем, побаливала. Проснувшись, Ингвар протянул руку к кувшину с водой, который – и это он точно помнил! – оставил рядом с ложем перед тем, как свалиться спать. Спалось ему, кстати, на редкость славно… так вот, стоило ему протянуть руку, как сон моментально слетел. Разумеется, нейронные связи в организме космодесантника гарантировали мгновенный переход из состояния сна в состояние бодрствования, однако на сей раз к вполне штатной реакции организма примешивалось кое-что еще…  
\- А ТЫ ЧТО ТУТ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, ЖОПА ШЕРСТЯНАЯ?  
Шерстяная жопа сдавленно мявкнула, нагло уставившись на Ингвара круглыми желтыми глазищами.  
Разумеется, ничего в ответ она ему сказать не могла, так что додумывать произошедшее пришлось самостоятельно.  
Шерстяную жопу Ингвар вспомнил сразу. Жопа, то есть один из огромных мохнатых котов, населявших Клык, устроился у него под боком во время пира, время от времени прицельно давая когтистой лапой промеж глаз очередной незадачливой псине, из тех, что вертелись в ногах, выклянчивая, а то и утаскивая под стол объедки, а то и почти целый кусок мяса. Столы в трапезной ломились от еды, поэтому одной костью больше, одной меньше – никакой разницы. Для Стаи, но не для многочисленной живности, без которой, чего уж там, Клык был бы не Клык. Рыжий кошак угнездился на скамье, с урчанием подставляя башку, мол, погладь, жалко, что ли. Но как он оказался здесь? Неужто сунулся в мешок, в который Ингвару братья от щедрот фенрисийских кидали окорок за окороком и кувшин за кувшином? Скорее всего…  
\- Ну Всеотец тебя задери, а, - сказал Ингвар, разжимая хватку. – Скажи спасибо, что я тебя сразу не придушил.  
Кот плюхнулся обратно на постель и вытянулся во всю длину, укоризненно глядя на Ингвара. Тот непроизвольно потянулся погладить длинную рыжую шерсть. Кот тут же заурчал, щурясь и подергивая ушами, на кончиках которых смешно подергивались кисточки.  
Фенрисийские коты и псы, особенно те, чьи поколения уже тысячелетия как обитали в Клыке, где радиационный фон все-таки был повыше, чем в целом на планете, вырастали в огромных по общечеловеческим меркам тварей, которые привыкли самостоятельно находить пищу в подвалах и переходах крепости-монастыря Космических Волков, зачищая Клык от крыс-мутантов и прочей пакости. Кое-кто из этой мохнатой братии наглел настолько, что самовольно заселялся в кельи братьев Стаи и дрых то под боком, то в ногах, как, например, волкодав по кличке Тать (потому что повадился таскать всякое из подвалов Великой Роты), прибившийся к наставнику Ингвара. Но вот чтобы наглости хватало просочиться на космический корабль – о таком Ингвару слышать еще не доводилось. Конечно, на нижних палубах всякое обитало, но чтобы вместе с космодесантниками?  
Ну, попробуем быть первыми.  
\- Так. Тебя же назвать как-то надо, Моркаи тебя побери… О! Будешь Муркаи, понял?  
\- Мур-р-р!

\- Пойду тебя знакомить с командованием, - предупредил Ингвар, оглаживая бороду. – Вести себя прилично, понял? Первое впечатление – самое важное! Так что давай, не посрами мне Фенрис!  
Муркаи дернул носом, мол, за кого ты меня, хозяин, держишь. Ингвар откинул резную крышку деревянного ларя с термоизоляцией, в который сгрузил фенрисийские гостинцы. Хм. Хм… Нет уж, окорок жалко. Мед тоже жалко, но, во-первых, он обещал угостить капитана с капелланом настоящим фенрисийским бухлом, а во-вторых, представить Муркаи пред командирские очи лучше всего с ним, родимым. Так что, зажав подмышкой притихшего кота и прихватив глиняный кувшин, Ингвар направился в каюту брата-капитана. В это время Мортификатор имел обыкновение обсуждать с Имперским Кулаком ситуацию в истребительных командах, входивших в отряд на борту «Жукова», так что Ингвар полагал, что момент он выбрал верный.  
\- Что, заседаем? – осведомился он с порога, не давая и рта раскрыть вытаращившимся капитану с капелланом. – И как у нас, опять эти, с Ультрамара, нос задирают и об порог спотыкаются? Кстати, пока я до дому летал, храмовнички наши лбы себе не порасшибали, все цело, гвоздями прибивать к ушам не пришлось? Так, давайте знакомиться. Это Муркаи. Привет с далекой снежной матушки Фенрис! Ведет себя прилично, жрет то, что поймает. Крыс давит на раз-два, прочую пакость тоже. Под ногами не путается, все понимает с полуслова, не то, что Темные Ангелы. Муркаи! Иди знакомиться!  
Муркаи все правильно понял. Спрыгнув, он направился к оторопевшему брату-капитану и, одним махом вскочив ему на колени, вытянулся кверху пузом так, чтобы хвост коснулся сидящего рядом капеллана. Антураж капитанской каюты, на неподготовленного зрителя действовавший как удар под дых (стена, целиком сложенная из черепов – людских, ксенос, астартес, многочисленные курильницы из тазобедренных костей, урны с прахом и чаши с засохшей кровью – все, как принято в Базилика Мортис) кота не волновал. Ну, подумаешь.  
\- Чего смотришь, гладь! – заржал Ингвар, отламывая печать, надежно удерживавшую в кувшине прославленный фенрисийский напиток.  
\- А зачем? – подозрительно осведомился Севидимус.  
\- Потому что котов надо гладить! – объяснил Ингвар, довольно глядя, как капелланова ручища уже тянется к рыжей мохнатой тушке. – Так, где тут из чего пить? А то из горла придется. Или этот один череп по кругу пускать? – он ткнул пальцем в чашу из, кажется, человеческого черепа. – Остальные крупноваты будут!  
Бастор, меж тем, чесал Муркаи пузо. Муркаи млел. Севиралис смотрел на кота с нескрываемым подозрением.  
Чего уж там, на капеллана Ингвар рассчитывал, припомнив, как тот внезапно обрадовался Инди.  
Инди, Индигнус, Лютый – так звали генетически модифицированного ротвейлера, которого часто прихватывал с собой на задания первый куратор «Воителя Жукова», инквизитор Ордо Ксенос Иоахим Дацит. Ингвар терпеть не мог Инквизицию, всякий раз поражаясь мерзопакостному чувствую юмора промысла Всеотца, однако, чего уж там, Дацит, как и наследовавший ему Ингерман Хадако, мужик был хороший. И псина при нем была хорошая, хотя, конечно, по мнению Ингвара, слишком уж хорошо воспитанная. Да, Игни рвал на клочки любого противника (или, во всяком случае, честно пытался), команды выполнял незамедлительно, но вот именно поэтому не было, не было в нем родной фенрисийской ебанутости и внезапности. Зато капеллан ни с того ни с сего полюбил ротвейлера как родного – оказывается, это было связано с какими-то давними воспоминаниями детства, мол, прославленный Имперский Кулак когда-то чуть ли не верхом катался на каком-то бойцовом псе. Так что Бастор Хадертон любил, присев на корточки, трепать Игни по гладкой толстой морде, за что тот благодарно слюнявил его везде, где только мог дотянуться, виляя мощной куцехвостой жопой. Остальные же прямо недоумевали, поскольку улыбающийся капеллан, как выяснилось, пугал еще сильнее, чем обычно. Чего уж там, Ингвар от него такого точно не ожидал – поэтому сейчас и понадеялся, мол, а вдруг?  
И не прогадал.  
В общем, самый главный бастион – капеллан, пал первым. Насчет Севидимуса, конечно, опасения были, но Муркаи так выразительно урчал, трясь тому об ноги, что суровый лик Мортификатора даже посетило подобие улыбки. И не одно.  
И, кажется, дело было не только в том, что мед хорошо, прямо хорошо пошел. Даже без закуски. 

 

\- ЛАПЫ! А ну кому сказано, ЛАПЫ! – рявкнул Ингвар, для пущей убедительности дав пальцем Муркаи по носу.  
Дернув длиннющими усами, мол, а я чего, я ничего, кот сделал вид, что он тут просто так сидит и вовсе даже не пытается, вытянувшись во весь рост, стянуть с края импровизированного стола кусок окорока. В качестве стола пришлось выступать все тому же резному ларю, благо, крышка у него была плоская.  
В этот момент в келью Медвежьего Когтя, моментально сделавшуюся в три раза теснее, протиснулся сначала Дарий Эмборнар, а вслед за ним – Айфер Крон и Калио Хениас. При виде кота, как Ингвар и ожидал, гости несколько оторопели.  
\- Это… кто? - осторожно осведомился Калио, выглядывая у Айфера из-за плеча.  
Судя по всему, на его родной планете коты не водились. Надо полагать, вместо них были какие-то свои представители местной фауны. Впрочем, задавать Калио вопросы о его родном мире было не то, что не принято – было под запретом. И даже не потому, что он был Черным Щитом, а у Черных Щитов никогда не спрашивали, откуда они. Просто лишний раз напоминать Калио о прошлом в принципе считалось деянием недопустимым.  
\- Это же кот! – радостно протянул руки Дарий, сверкнув красной линзой аугментического глаза. – Кыс-кыс-кыс!  
Он кинулся к Муркаи с таким энтузиазмом, что кот на всякий случай попятился. Правда, куда больше, похоже, он опасался Дружка. Сервочереп, как обычно, сопровождавший Дария, с тихим гудением вился у него над головой.  
\- Ты! Технодесантник! Не пугай мне животное своими железяками.  
\- Да я не пугаю! – Дарий присел на корточки и протянул руку Муркаи. – Но какой здоровенный! У нас на Ринне все-таки помельче…  
Муркаи с интересом руку обнюхал, дал себя погладить, а когда Дарий без всяких подсказок принялся чесать его промеж ушей, заурчал.  
\- У нас на Фенрис все… большое, - гордо заявил Ингвар, выпятив челюсть.  
\- Можно я промолчу? – неприлично гыгыкнул Айфер.  
\- Что, думаешь, раз апотекарий, так все видел? – поинтересовался Ингвар. – Ну, чего застряли, давайте, рассаживайтесь. Стоя жрать будете, что ли?  
…- то есть вы это всегда вот так пьете? – осторожно осведомился Айфер, пригубив мед.  
\- Ну не обмазываемся же, - фыркнул Ингвар.  
Муркаи к этому времени уже валялся у Дария на коленях, довольно ухмыляясь: несколькими минутами раньше технодесантник устроил ему развлечение – рыжая скотина охотилась на красный огонек лазерного целеуказателя, установленного внутри черепушки Дружка, пульт от которого Дарий и Айфер вырывали друг у друга из рук.  
\- Вот придурки, а! – ржал Ингвар. – Ну скажи же?  
Калио, к которому он обращался, только тихо посмеивался, по своему обыкновению, сидя в углу. Муркаи, улучив момент, когда Дарий потянулся за очередным шматом окорока, потоптался по коленям Айфера и добрался до Калио. Тот все это время наблюдал, как два несколько нетрезвых космодесантника (фенрисийский мед – очень, очень коварное пойло, хотя с ним, в случае чего, усовершенствованный организм справится по первому приказу) гоняют по келье лазерным целеуказателем сервочерепа огромного рыжего кота. А тот и рад, даже позабыв таскать с крышки ларя то, что плохо лежит. Наверно, потому что Дарий с Айфером уже скормили ему с рук столько обрези, что больше уже не лезло даже в это немаленькое брюхо.  
Теперь рыжее чудовище, умаявшись, внимательно обнюхивало Калио, который, как видел и чуял Ингвар, несколько напрягся. Ингвар, впрочем, напрягся тоже: у многих животных, а уж у кошек – в особенности, чувствительность к варпу была особенная. А уж с варпом Калио пришлось знаться весьма близко. Однако Муркаи, похоже, отличался действительно тонким нюхом и в том, что касалось Имматериума. Потыкавшись шершавым рыжим носом в руки Калио, он, потянувшись, в два приема забрался ему на плечи, где и удобно устроился, свесив длинный пышный хвост. Прямо-таки воротник шубы, причем, воротник богатый.  
\- А ты ему нравишься! – отсалютовал чашей с медом Ингвар.  
\- Это он зря, - сказал коту Калио, осторожно коснувшись пальцем кисточки на мохнатом кошачьем ухе.  
Муркаи в ответ сонно зевнул, продемонстрировав острые клыки и нежно-розовое небо.  
\- Ты ему нос почеши, - посоветовал Ингвар.  
Калио сначала покосился на Ингвара, потом – на Муркаи, и только потом решился последовать совету. Муркаи замурчал так нежно, что Ингвар посмотрел на кота с некоторой ревностью, но махнул рукой и принялся нарезать окорок по новой, а потом – разливать мед. Калио из дегустации по-фенрисийски выпал: они с Муркаи таки нашли друг друга, так что остальные, допивая и доедая, только дергали время от времени (очень, очень осторожно) кота за лапы.  
\- За хвост – не надо, - предупредил Ингвар.  
Муркаи в ответ лишь лениво отбрыкивался.  
В скором времени он завел привычку прокрадываться в реклюзиам, чтобы прямо во время молитвы, урча, поудобнее устроится калачиком у Калио на коленях или привычно забраться на плечи. Калио посмеивался, что на него в такие моменты нисходит настоящее умиротворение. 

 

Вполне предсказуемо одним из главных недоброжелателей Муркаи объявили себя Октавианий Хостилиан и Лукиил, Ультрамарин и Темный Ангел. Ингвар только отмахивался, мол, не надо так переживать, можно подумать, кошак вам в сабатоны каждое утро ссыт. Не ссыт? Не ссыт! Ну так чего вопить как в жопу укушенным? Ну, пометил углы. Ну так дальние же углы, можно подумать, тут кто-то каждый день на четвереньках, что ли, ползает и проверяет, а не нассал ли кот под технической лестницей на нижние уровни? Или, что, ползает и проверяет? Опять же, жратву Муркаи сам ловит, и на глаза еще сам по себе никому не попался, только если по его, Ингвара, официальному представлению. Так что если кто тут про кота заикается… впрочем, Муркаи довольно быстро обнаглел настолько, что повадился иногда соваться в трапезную и, например, устроившись рядом с братом-капитаном, начинал таращиться на него глазами, полными мольбы. Да так, что тот не выдерживал и принимался с ним разговаривать, мол, ты же все равно синтепасту жрать не будешь, у тебя же нормальный животный белок в свободном доступе. Вон, как шерсть блестит. И бока вроде не вваливаются, а очень даже наоборот. Муркаи обиженно фыркал и, нарочито громко цокая когтями, уходил, сопровождаемый взглядами – как недоуменными, так и сочувственными, чего уж там.  
Севералис потом сам шумно вздыхал не хуже Муркаи и пытался проводить с котом профилактические беседы. Муркаи делал вид, что он тупое-претупое животное и лез под руку, мол, давай, гладь лучше, в смысле, искупай вину.  
Ингвар подозревал, что среди нелюбителей Муркаи громче всех орать будет Зено Сехеллус. Однако юный Черный Храмовник под конец положенной пятилетки в Карауле Смерти научился, кажется, соображать не только спинным мозгом. Все-таки общение с Калио Хениасом действовало на его довольно благотворно. А ведь казалось бы, поначалу при малейшей попытке Калио сунуться в реклюзиам, когда там пребывал Храмовник, Зено только что не орал «ЗАНЯТО!». А вот поди ж ты. В общем, Ингвар застукал Зено за таким, чего о нем никто и подумать, наверно, не мог: в темном коридоре тот пытался приманить Муркаи кусочком вяленого мяса. Муркаи вежливо подъел приношение и даже дал себя погладить – чего Сехеллус и добивался. Ингвар хотел было нарушить идиллию, но неожиданно для себя передумал и, тихонечко развернувшись, ушел, стараясь остаться не замеченным. И на следующий день даже решил не проезжаться в дежурном порядке по насчет выдающихся интеллектуальных данных Черного Храмовника. 

\- Твой кошак добрался до лазарета, - оповестил Ингвара Айфер.  
\- Да ну? Он там, что, лежит и помирает?  
\- Ага, как же. Сестра Ниома жалуется, что кто-то добрался до ее запасов валерианы. Очень аккуратно выдрал пробку у флакона и выжрал. И какую-то шерсть после себя оставил. Рыжую. И наследил. А она, между прочим, испугалась!  
Апотекарий Караула Смерти покровительствовал сестре ордена Госпитальер, медикаэ сеньорис, назначенной руководить лазаретом. В ее ведении находился и офицерский экипаж «Воителя Жукова», и экипаж сервоклонов, обслуживавший мобильную крепость. Сестра Ниома крайне редко сталкивалась с Адептус Астартес, но конкретно Ингвара боялась до визга, причем, такого, что это было одновременно и смешно, и почему-то трогательно.  
\- Для начала: что такое «валериана»? – уточнил Ингвар. – Явно же не баба.  
\- Все бы тебе… Растение, с Терры, выращивается на большинстве терраформированных миров. Обладает легким седативным воздействием без побочных эффектов. Лучше всего усваивается в виде настойки. Кошки ее, валериану, обожают, теряют волю и впадают в эйфорию. Примерно как Космические Волки при запахе фенрисийского меда.  
\- Пф-ф-ф, - презрительно отмахнулся Медвежий Коготь. - Так это ж дурь кошачья. Так бы сразу и сказал. А то «валериана», «валериана»… Ну, выжрал. Погром же не учинил? Не учинил. Зато теперь понятно, с чего он такой дурной валяется. Похмелье! Пойду, что ли, ему водички принесу, засранцу рыжему… 

 

Муркаи охотился на нижних палубах, не опускаясь, конечное, совсем уж глубоко – иначе он возвращался бы раз в несколько месяцев. А так почти каждое утро Ингвар обнаруживал рядом с ложем крысюка-мутанта – избавиться от этих тварей на космическом корабле было практически невозможно, за столетия, а то и тысячелетия попыток их потравить и извести крысы становились только умнее и страшнее. Так что Муркаи как мог, вносил свой вклад в почетное в силу свое безнадежности дело дератизации «Воителя Жукова». Поначалу Ингвар волновался, мол, мутанты же… но при виде сытого и довольно умывающегося Муркаи все сомнения развеялись. Переваривает без проблем. Ну, на Фенрис плохого не делают. Даже котов.  
Но однажды Муркаи приволок Ингвару вовсе даже не крысу. Тварь, грязно-серая, с подпалинами, с голой пупырчатой шкурой, была помельче крысы, шесть ног ее заканчивались когтистыми присосками, а морда - коротким обрубком хобота.  
Муркаи приволок Ингвару мелкого потолочника. Эти ксенопаразиты гнездились под потолками и балками перекрытий технических и складских уровней, как и, например, сумрачники, но в отличие от сумрачников, были опаснее. Сумрачники просто жрали случайных жертв, и когда среди членов экипажей или пассажиров начиналась подозрительная недостача, дело решалось зачисткой. С потолочниками было сложнее. Да, они никого не жрали, зато их экскременты содержали такое количество токсинов, которые при попадании даже ничтожной части в системы вентиляции или водоснабжения могли вызвать массовое отравление, а точнее, аллергическую реакцию, в зависимости от особенностей организма – в диапазоне от банальной почесухи до отека горла с летальным исходом. Потолочники встречались реже крыс, однако ни один космический корабль вне зависимости от того, по какую сторону Кадианских врат находится его порт приписки, не был от них застрахован.  
\- Так. Ты же это не жрал? – поинтересовался Ингвар.  
Муркаи отрицательно мотнул крупной башкой.  
\- Молодец. Иди сюда, - Ингвар похлопал по бедру и Муркаи тут же, одним прыжком взобрался на колени к хозяину.  
Вызвать из кошачьей памяти недавний маршрут, чтобы выяснить, где именно Муркаи наткнулся на ксенотварей, для рунного жреца труда не составляло.  
\- В лазарет не пойдем, она опять перепугается. Пойдем сразу к капитану, так быстрее будет, - сказал Ингвар, взял Муркаи подмышку левой рукой, правой поднял потолочника за голый хвост и направился на командный мостик «Воителя Жукова», не обращая внимания на недоуменные взоры что космодесантников, что офицеров экипажа. 

 

Друзилла Фрохок, капитан «Воителя Жукова» потолочника опознала с первого взгляда и мрачно нахмурилась.  
\- Благодарю вас, брат Ингвар, - сказала она и тут же принялась раздавать приказы подчиненным.  
Никакой суматохи, исключительно в штатном порядке. Ингвар был уверен, что с потолочниками разберутся в самое ближайшее время, а заодно разберутся и с ответственными за антипаразитарный контроль на борту.  
\- Сестра Ниома подозревала нечто подобное, обнаружив несколько случаев не установленной этиологии с одними и теми же симптомами, - сказала капитан, - она доложила об этом вчера. Теперь мы знаем источник и знаем его расположение. Еще раз приношу вам благодарность от лица всего экипажа «Воителя Жукова».  
Ингвар только отмахнулся. Тушку потолочника унесли в лазарет, так что Муркаи теперь удобно устроился у хозяина на руках и строил глазки капитану.  
Сама строгость и суровость, Фрохок сопротивлялась недолго.  
\- Я бы его погладила, - сказала она. – Если вы не возражаете.  
\- Да какие возражения?  
Ингвар осторожно посадил Муркаи на тумбу рядом с командным троном. Вряд ли атрофированная мускулатура капитана, которая в прямом смысле срастила себя с кораблем, позволит Фрохок удержать Муркаи на руках. Да и куда его сажать, на панель управления, к которой было подсоединено тело Фрохок, точнее, его верхняя половина (нижней половины уже не было, был только сам командный трон, вмонтированный в палубу крейсера).  
\- Какой красивый, - капитан Фрохок улыбнулась (на памяти Ингвара – раз, наверно, пятый за все годы их знакомства), поглаживая кота сухими морщинистыми пальцами. – А что за усы, что за кисточки на ушах!  
Муркаи сам полез тереться об руки и углы командного трона, старательно избегая прикосновений к установленному на нем оборудованию.  
\- Я выросла на ферме, - капитан подняла голову, но смотрела не на Ингвара. В выцветших голубых глазах мелькнуло что-то весьма несвойственное женщине, которая на протяжении своей карьеры сначала в Имперском Флоте, а затем в Карауле Смерти не один десяток раз отдавала приказы об уничтожении целых миров. – У нас был такой рыжий, отличный крысолов. Очень похож на вашего, только, конечно, раза в три, а то и четыре мельче… мы с братьями его очень любили, тискали, а он терпел и даже совсем не царапался. А потом пришла Кровавая Жатва.  
Кровавая Жатва. Орда бешеных берсерков, космодесантников-предателей и свихнувшихся культистов, ведомых демонами Кхорна. Да, у капитана Фрохок, известной своим тяжелым нравом, прямолинейностью и нетерпимостью к еретикам, ксенос и прочим врагам человечества, были основания никогда не обсуждать объявление Экстерминатуса.  
Ингвар молчал. В такие моменты он несколько терялся – человеческие переживания, человеческая память, выплескивавшаяся на него, все это было таким далеким, таким… странно сиюминутным, мимолетным, но в подобных мелочах порой крылись причины поступков, определявших судьбы не то, что людей – планет, звездных систем, субсекторов...  
\- Молочка бы тебе. Или сливочек, - капитан почесала горло Муркаи и откинулась на спинку ложемента, поправляя гофротрубки, напрямую соединявшие ее мозг с командным троном. – Но есть консервированное молоко. Охотник заслужил!  
\- Думаю, он не откажется, - улыбнулся Ингвар. 

 

\- Муркаи! Жопа рыжая! Хорош уже орать! Заебал!  
Бесполезно.  
Хриплый кошачий вой, исполненный страсти, в сочетании с металлической обшивкой стен коридора создавал эффект, напоминавший о воплях тварей варпа, попавших под струю прометия из освященного огнемета.  
\- Может, он… болеет? - осторожно предположил Айфер.  
\- Болеет он, как же. Ебаться он хочет!  
На миг в компании повисла очень многозначительная, более того, даже смущенная пауза.  
В силу, прежде всего, отсутствия необходимости сталкиваться с подобной проблемой. Ну и сопутствующей лексикой.  
\- Охота у него! Гормоны! Животное! – развел руками Ингвар. – Ты, хрен рыжий! Ну ни за что не поверю, что тут на борту нет ни одной приличной кошки!  
Ответом ему был очередной противный кошачий вопль.  
\- А что, с неприличными он не хочет? – хмыкнул Дарий.  
\- А то ж!  
\- Я тут слышал, он метить территорию стал еще активнее, - заметил Айфер.  
\- А орать – тут.  
\- Ну, не только тут, - хмыкнул Дарий. – Тут кое-кто его уже прибить обещался.  
\- И кто же это? – оскалился Ингвар.  
\- Кстати, гормоны, - задумчиво сказал Айфер. – С гормонотерапией я связываться не рискну, но животному можно облегчить участь. Ну, купировать… причину беспокойства.  
Для наглядности апотекарий изобразил указательным и средним пальцами движения ножниц.  
\- Чик-чик – и все.  
\- Чик-чик! – Ингвар сам заорал не хуже кота. – К «шестеренкам» иди, сервиторов им чик-чикай!  
Айфер и Дарий, глядя на то, как беснуется Космический Волк, дружно заржали.  
\- Чего ты так орешь? – поинтересовался Айфер. – Как будто тебе… актуально!  
\- Из мужской солидарности!  
\- Всех фенрисийских самцов, - подсказал Дарий.  
\- Вот именно! Кое-кому не понять!  
\- Муркаи! Иди сюда, - сказал Калио, поманив кота.  
Муркаи подошел, но как-то боком, мол, я вам тут одолжение делаю, и подозрительно посмотрел на Калио. Тот присел на корточки, осторожно взял кота под передние лапы, поднял и сказал, глядя в вытаращенные желтые глазищи:  
\- Ну вот чего ты тут орешь? Ты бы лучше орал там, где кошки бегают. Тут на твою территорию никто не претендует. А на нижних уровнях у тебя простор для… генетической экспансии.  
\- Генетическая экспансия! – всхрюкнул Айфер.  
Дарий просто тихо гыгыкал, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
\- Во! Ты, жопа шерстяная, слушай, тебе дело говорят! – присоединился к увещеваниям Ингвар. – Иди и делай свое дело! Во имя матушки-Фенрис и все такое. Занимайся генетической экспансией. Плодись и размножайся, улучшай местный генофонд. Клык гордится тобой!  
Муркаи с прищуром посмотрел на него и мявкнул. Калио опустил кота на палубу и тот, задрав трубой пышный рыжий хвост, прыжками понесся в сторону технической лестницы.  
\- Удачи! – издевательски помахал ему рукой вслед Ингвар.  
\- Кстати, почему Фенрис-матушка? – поинтересовался Дарий.  
\- Потому что Русс-батюшка, что тут непонятного?

 

Как уже было сказано, обычно Муркаи мог пропадать на нижних уровнях по нескольку дней, Ингвар этому особого внимания не придавал. Ну шляется себе и шляется, жрать не просит. А тут в ходе «генетической экспансии» кот как пропал, так и все. Ингвар начал было беспокоиться, но тут «Воитель Жуков» получил сигнал о попытке вторжения темных эльдар на одну из имперских колоний и рунному жрецу стало ну совсем не до заблудшего кота. К тому же, кот – не член стаи (так про себя Ингвар потихоньку стал именовать не только Влка Фенрика, но и кое-кого из Караула Смерти), чего о нем заботиться? Не смог – ну, не смог, всякое бывает. Жаль, конечно, но такова суровая реальность, в которой приходится либо выживать, либо нет. Опять же, когда твоя задача – успеть спасти человеческий мир от свихнувшихся ксеноублюдков, о коте ты думаешь в последнюю очередь.  
Два месяца спустя по возвращению на борт «Воителя Жукова» Ингвар, тем не менее, обрадовался, когда к нему в келью вломился, урча, комок рыжей шерсти, который за это время успел подрасти еще больше.  
\- Ты ж моя скотина! – обнял кота Ингвар, обнял, и прижал к груди, стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее – силовую броню он еще снять не успел.  
Два сервитора, которые должны были помочь ему в этом – и уволочь броню на профилактику в подотчетный Дарию отсек, переминались с ноги на ногу. Муркаи, не обращая на них внимания, пел радостную песнь и терся об броню, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как соскучился.  
А потом выяснилось, что он не один пришел.  
\- О! Да ты… даму привел! – ухнул Ингвар.  
Дама была очень красивая: крупная, пушистая, трехцветная, с длинными белыми усами и яркими зелеными глазами.  
И по уши беременная.  
Счастливый отец с гордостью нарезал круги, терся Ингвару об ноги, а потом возвращался к даме, которая, испуганно подергивая хвостом, сидела на пороге.  
Ингвар, наклонившись, поднес ладонь к кошачьему носу, подождал, пока будущая мать принюхается, успокоится и потрется об руку, а потом кончиками пальцев погладил ее промеж ушей.  
\- Ну ты молодцом, - сказал Ингвар. – Так, а размножаться вы где решили? А то ты у нас мужик немелкий, дети твои наверняка в тебя пошли. А дама у нас… большая, но не настолько.  
Муркаи махнул хвостом, мол, не переживай, мы все уже продумали.  
Некоторое время мохнатое семейство валялось у Ингвара в ногах, а потом куда-то свалило про своим кошачьим делам.  
А еще через некоторое время в келью Ингвара заглянул Калио с таким выражением лица, что Медвежий Коготь даже встревожился. Калио он знал достаточно хорошо, и видал его ну в очень разных ситуациях одна другой паскуднее.  
Но подобная растерянность?..  
У кельи Калио их уже поджидали Дарий и Айфер, и тоже довольно растерянные.  
Что космодесантникам в принципе было не особо свойственно.  
Причина их растерянности заставила Ингвара ухнуть.  
Растерянно же.  
\- Генетическая экспансия, - несколько нервно развел руками Калио.  
Вокруг его постели расхаживал, дергая хвостом, Муркаи. А прямо на этой самой постели его дама-трехцветка сосредоточенно вылизывала четырех котят: двух рыжих, белого и трехцветочку. Крохотные слепые комочки с пищанием тыкались во все стороны. 

Дарий притащил откуда-то из своего железного царства плотную картонную коробку с маркировкой как бы даже не марсианской. Айфер принес из апотекариона простыню. Ингвар сгробастал в охапку Муркаи и принялся чесать за ухом, объясняя, что ничего плохого его семейству никто не сделает. Калио с еще более непередаваемым выражением лица принялся осторожно сгружать в коробку сначала котят, а потом и нервную молодую мать, которую аккуратно удерживал за загривок Айфер.  
Коробку перенесли в угол кельи. Ингвар выпустил Муркаи и тот немедленно бросился к семейству, сунул морду в коробку, но получил в ответ лапой, мол, не суйся. И устроился рядом, подозрительно поглядывая на столпившихся в келье космодесантников.  
\- Кошачьи ясли! – фыркнул Ингвар.  
\- Ну и куда их теперь? – спросил Калио, все еще растерянный. – Когда вырастут?  
\- Беленького забираю, - объявил Айфер. – Подарю сестре Ниоме.  
\- Рыжего, кстати, предлагаю показать Севидимусу, - заметил Дарий. – Он тут как-то вздыхал, что если его все-таки заберут от нас на Аркаим, то наглой рыжей морды ему будет явно не хватать.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - хмыкнул Айфер. – Наш суровый каннибал и котик. А второго куда?  
\- А вот что-то мне подсказывает, что кастелян Моргулис от него не откажется, натаскает на крыс с прочими паразитами, - продолжил планировать кошачьи судьбы технодесантник. – Он на них все время жалуется, а еще жалуется на магоса Стронгволдесса, у которого все дендриты никак не доходят до ультразвуковой приманки или ультразвукового же пугала…  
\- Я еще на этого кастеляна гляну, - заметил Ингвар. – А то вдруг он мне котенка обидит! И девку надо еще пристроить… Однако, познакомлю я ее с капитаном Фрохок! 

 

Беленький котенок, как выяснилось, был на самом деле беленькой кошечкой с разными глазами (один желтый, другой - голубой), сестры-госпитальерки из лазарета в ней души не чаяли. Кошечка (назвали ее Принцесса) расхаживала с красной ленточкой на шее, а по белым шерстинкам, прилипшим к тунике, можно было судить о том, насколько часто апотекарий Айфер Крон чаевничал с сестрой Ниомой.  
Рыжий Первый, который по всем статям удался в родителя, таки отправился в крепость-монастырь Аркаим вместе с бывшим уже капитаном истребительного отряда с «Воителя Жукова», ныне ушедшим на повышение. Кажется, у магистра Караула были свои планы на Мортификатора. Так у Рыжего появилась огромная территория для генетической экспансии. Провожали их с Севидимусом со всеми почестями, а для неформальных посиделок Ингвар пожертвовал самым дорогим – залез в ларь, где еще хранилась бутыль фенрисийского меда «для особых случаев».  
Рыжий Второй тоже вымахал в зверюгу с папашу размером. У кастеляна ему жилось отлично: Моргулис котеночка не обижал, однако воспитывал в строгости, так что Рыжий Второй блюл дисциплину, в отличие от родителя. Моргулис, кстати, решительно выступил против разбазаривания ценного зоологического ресурса, стребовав с Ингвара обещание все будущее потомство Муркаи определять на бортовую службу. Потому как давно уже следил за успехами Муркаи в деле борьбы с вредителями, впечатлившись инцидентом с полоточником.  
Так что проблем с дальнейшим пристройством пополнения в семье Муркаи и Дамы уже не возникало. А рожать Дама всякий раз упорно приходила в келью Калио, надо полагать, для нее это было самое безопасное место мобильной крепости. И, чего уж там, Ингвар прекрасно понимал, почему.  
А вот трехцветка Кларисса оказалась мерзкой фурией со злобным характером (что не мешало капитану Друзилле Фрохок считать ее милой кошечкой. Что многое говорило, прочем, и о самой Фрохок), однако именно благодаря ей очередная страница в истории «Воителя Жукова», которая могла окончиться очень и очень плохо, обрела совсем иной финал…


End file.
